Betabots
by Bendilin
Summary: Betabots-Medabots parody, lotsa bad no-no words. So far nothing but good reviews! Chapter 3 is up! R&R! Yeay! Etc! ...Please?
1. Betabots.N1

Let's get the copyrights out of the way so I don't forget them at the end and get sued.  
Medabots are copyrighted by Nelvana (How they got their crappy hands on the show, I don't know.)  
Betabots are copyrighted by CheckStar Entertainment (How I got my hands on the crappy idea, that I also don't know.)  
All the robotic Betabots characters are inverted copies of Metabots robots, except Blive doesn't have a giant horn sticking out of his head. He has a smaller horn.  
  
Now for the big flashy eight line title!  
  
B-Big  
E-Electrifing  
T-Toys  
A-And  
B-Brassy  
O-Oiled  
T-Tinmetal  
S-Stuff  
  
(Yep, eight lines, count 'em)  
  
*Camera starts by zooming in on a group of six robots in a Betabot store, waiting to be baught by young new Betabot Trainers, then turns around as a young boy with spikey black hair comes into the store.*  
  
Boy: Oh boy oh boy I finally have enough money to buy my own Betabot! I'm going to be a Betabot Master!  
  
Store Clerk: z z z z z  
  
Boy: 'Scuse me mister, I'd like to buy a Betabot!  
  
Store Clerk: z z z z z  
  
Boy: Mister?  
  
Store Clerk: z z z z z  
  
Boy: Hello??  
  
Store Clerk: z z z z z  
  
Boy: *goes chibi and screams, shaking the store and everything near it* MIIIIIIISTEEEEEEEERRR!!!!!!  
  
Store Clerk: z z z z z  
  
Boy: *stands there blinking, then taps the bell on the counter*  
  
Store Clerk: *hops up quickly wide awake* What can I do for you, my boy?  
  
Boy: I'd like to buy a Betabot, please!  
  
Store Clerk: One sec son, I'll be back in a second.  
  
*camera zooms to and outside view looking at the store, and the store clerk takes a blue Betabot out from the window*  
  
Store Clerk: That'll be $49.95 please.  
  
Boy: Awwww...I don't think I have enough...*holds up four twenties*  
  
Store Clerk: Hmmmmm, I don't think you have enough either...but since you are just a begginer, I'll let you have it for how ever much money you got there.  
  
Boy: *jumps in happiness like one of those really crappy animes that make Flint the Time Detective seem mature, then hands over all his money and picks up the bot and instructions*  
  
Store Clerk: *snickers and stuffs the cash into the register* Make sure you read the instructions carefully now.  
  
Boy: *nods* I will!! Bye now!! *runs outside and stops on the side walk, where he activates his Betabot*  
  
Betabot: G-g-g-g!! *wakes up* What the bloody f-...wait, who the hell are you? *stares at the boy*  
  
Boy: I'm your Betabot Trainer, and you are my Betabot! Together we will have many gay adventures untill finally people get sick of the fic and it quickly ends as me a Betabot Master!  
  
Betabot: *blinks and stands up* The hell with this, I'm getting the hell outta here!  
  
Boy: Wait, come back! I spent my dad's monthly paycheck on you!! Nooooooooo!!  
  
Betabot: *stops*  
  
Boy: ...? So you'll join me as my Betabot?  
  
Betabot: *turns his head to the store window, and sees the other five Betabots* !!!  
  
Boy: What's wrong?  
  
Betabot: MY PEOPLE!!! THEY ARE SLAVES THEY ARE!!! I MUST FREE THEM!!!  
  
*camera zooms into the store, where the store clerk's sleeping. Suddenly, the window shatters and glass flies all over the place, the Betabot jumps in and chucks random objects off the shelves at the store clerk*  
  
Betabot: POWER TO THE PEOPLE!!!  
  
Store Clerk: *little girl scream and runs away*  
  
Betabot: *leaps on the counter and poses triumphthly* I AM NUMBA ONNNNNE!!! *Quickly jumps off the counter and activates the other five Betabots*  
  
Cat Betabot: I seem...to have life...  
  
Nurse Betabot: I'm alive!  
  
Samurai Betabot: ...  
  
Butterfly Betabot: Ooo what pretty wings I have ^.^  
  
Toothed Betabot: My ass is itchy.  
  
Betabot: COME MY PEOPLE! WE MUST FLEE HUMANS AND PLOT ON TAKING OVER THE WORLD! MAKE THEM OUR SLAVES! RIP THEIR FREAKIN' NADS OFF! WE CAN DO EEET!!!  
  
Other five: ...........  
  
Betabot: ...Or not.  
  
Butterfly Betabot: *flies over to a shelf and picks up a can on tuna* Ooooo what a pretty picture of a fish! ^.^  
  
Cat Betabot: We should leave this place quickly before the athorities arrive and we are turned into scrap metal.  
  
Samurai Betabot: ........  
  
Toothed Betabot: My ass is metalic.  
  
Betabot: Okay people let's do what said and get outta here before we get in trouble!  
  
Cat Betabot: Don't call me .  
  
*The Betabot pushes everyone out through the broken window, turns and eyes the place, smashes the cash register open, snags the cash, then runs away with the others just as sirens are heard in the distance.*  
  
Boy: ...What does mean?  
  
Police: *smash both cars into eachother and quickly jump out and hold their guns to the boy, surrounding him*  
  
Cop1: PUT YOUR @#$%ING HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE 'EM!  
  
Boy: IIEEEEEE!! *wets himself and puts his hands over the wet spot*  
  
Cop2: He's resisting our commands!  
  
Cop3: No, he's reaching for a weapon!!  
  
Cop1: I'm going in!! *flies through the air and tackles the boy onto his back* SPREAD YOUR ARMS NOW!!! SPREAD YOUR ARMS NOW!!!  
  
*all the police swarm over the little boy and put up police tape around the scene, while a few yards away the six Betabots flee through the park*  
  
Cat Betabot: I can't believe we didn't help that boy.  
  
Nurse Betabot: I can't believe that blue Betabot stole that money.  
  
Toothed Betabot: I can't believe I was programmed to be obsessed with my ass.  
  
Butterfly Betabot: I can't believe it's not butter! ^.^  
  
Samurai Betabot: ........  
  
Betabot: Okay everyone, we can stop running now, we're safe.  
  
Cat Betabot: You mean in the middle of this park with everyone staring at us?  
  
*long pause, camera shows hundreds of people staring at them*  
  
Betabot: Yeah, here's fine.  
  
Butterfly Betabot: *grabs the Nurse Betabot* What a cute dress! ^.^  
  
Nurse Betabot: Don't touch me, please, don't even talk to me...  
  
Betabot: Okay, now that I saved you all, how about we tell eachother our names?  
  
Cat Betabot: You mean smashing into a store, having a little boy arrested, and stealing cash, is svaing us?  
  
Betabot: G-g-g-g-g!! I saved you, damn it!!  
  
Toothed Betabot: Stick it up your ass.  
  
Nurse Betabot: Well, um, my name's Clarice.  
  
Cat Betabot: I am Scrorth.  
  
Butterfly Betabot: I'm Butterflee ^.^  
  
Samurai Betabot: My name, is Hamtor.  
  
Betabot: I'm Blive!  
  
Toothed Betabot: ...  
  
Blive: Well?  
  
Toothed Betabot: Barph.  
  
Blive: G-g-g-g-g!! BARF!!! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!  
  
Butterflee: Tee hee ^.^  
  
Barph: IT'S B-A-R-P-H YOU ASS!!  
  
Scrorth: I'm going to love spending the whole fic with you guys.  
  
Hamtor: Who ever said we had to stay together?  
  
Blive: *ahem* *pulls out a contract with everyone's signature* This says we have to stay together.  
  
Scrorth: I don't remember signing any contract.  
  
Barph: Yeah, we were just made five minutes ago.  
  
Butterflee: I can't even spell ^.^  
  
Hamtor: .........  
  
Blive: Yeah, well...your all on the contract and it's final and, yeah.  
  
Clarice: And how long are we to do this according to the contract?  
  
Blive: Atleast five chapters.  
  
Everyone: !!!  
  
Blive: Oh wait, I misread. It's actually ten.  
  
Scrorth: TEN? How do you possibly misread five and ten? They're completely different!  
  
Blive: .............I have the right to remain silent.  
  
*long pause*  
  
Clarice: Well since we're free, what can we do?  
  
Blive: I...don't...know...  
  
Hamtor: Well this bites the dust...  
  
Barph: Bite my ass.  
  
Butterflee: We don't have mouths so we can't bite your ass! You don't even have an ass! ^.^  
  
Barph: I can fix that! *snags some money from Blive and walks away with a little black anime cloud over his head*  
  
Clarice: ..........  
  
Scrorth: This should be interesting...*fallows Barph*  
  
Hamtor: I believe I shall watch as well *fallows*  
  
Blive: Well well well little old me left alone with two gorgeous ladies!  
  
Butterflee: Where? ^.^  
  
Clarice: I am so glad you rescued us and doomed us to rust in hell knows where. I might of goten a nice trainer and have great times instead!  
  
Blive: You're welcome! *big grin*  
  
*else where...*  
  
Barph: Hey, watch where you put that smelter!!  
  
Scrorth: I can't believe you payed a mechanic to use an old bumper from a Chevy as an ass and smelt it onto you.  
  
Hamtor: I can't believe the mechanic even considered doing the job.  
  
*back to the park*  
  
Butterflee: I can't believe it's not butter! ^.^  
  
Blive & Clarice: o.o;;;;;;;  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Okay, that's it for chapter one. You can probably tell by now if you're going to like the series or print it out and use it as tolite paper *either way is good, in my opinion* For more senseless crap, comics, sprites, and, er, crap, go to http://checkstar.topcities.com and don't say I didn't wanr you...wait, I didn't. Oh well,I guess you can say I didn't wanr you. Heh heh... o.O;; 


	2. Betabots.N2

Alright, I put all the copyright crap in the first chapter, so I don't have to put it into the other ones too, right? Am I right? Well, even if I'm not, I'm not putting them up again anyway. Enjoy the second chapter!  
  
Barph: *pose with robot grin* I. Have. An. ASS!!!!!  
  
Scrarth: You. Are. An. ASS!!!!!  
  
Hamtor: .........  
  
Scrarth: We should be heading back to the other three before that psycho bot does any more damage.  
  
Hamtor: Why?  
  
Scrarth: What do you mean, "why"?  
  
Hamtor: That contract only said we had to be in the fic. It said nothing about us having to stay with ol' Cowardly Lion.  
  
Scrarth: ...........  
  
Barph: ...........  
  
Hamtor: .....You know, the Cowardly Lion from the Wizard of Oz studders, and so does Blive? Get it?  
  
Scrarth: ...........  
  
Barph: My ass is so cool.  
  
Hamtor: *anime sweatdrop*  
  
*back in the park*  
  
Blive: G-g-g-g-g-g-g!!! *on the ground, his leg in the air twitching*  
  
Clarice: Don't you EVER try to get fresh with me again!  
  
Butterflee: Fresh, clean, feel! ^.^  
  
Blive & Clarice: o.O;;  
  
Butterflee: I like the Downy teddy bear. ^.^  
  
Blive & Clarice: o.O;;  
  
Butterflee: I'll shut up now. ^.^  
  
(This is what happens when parents drink during pregnancy)  
  
*back to wherever the other three are*  
  
Barph: Where are we going again?  
  
Scrarth: We're going to a museum for a fun, safe, cultural time.  
  
Hamtor: I thought we agreed on the opra.  
  
Scrarth: No way in hell are we going to an opra to watch some fat woman scream high pitched untill our circuits blow.  
  
Barph: I second that motion. Besides, museums have dinosaurs!  
  
Hamtor: Not REAL dinosaurs. Just their skeletons.  
  
Barph: Aw @#$% it, I'm not going to either then.  
  
Scrarth: We're going to the museum and that's final.  
  
Hamtor: We're not going to the museum.  
  
Barph: I second that motion. And we're not going to the opra.  
  
Hamtor: ..............  
  
Scrarth: My God, we're like three little kids arguing on what to do is some really lame anime!  
  
Barph: All we need is a Pikachu and...  
  
.......  
  
Barph: Nevermind.  
  
Scrarth: Let's just split up and do what we want to do, and meet back in the park with the others when done.  
  
Hamtor: How do we know that they will still be in the park by the time we're done?  
  
Scrarth: They're idiots and would rather drink rusty oil than get lost, and surrounding most of the park is forest, which even they can see they'd get lost in.  
  
Hamtor: Point made and made well. I'll be seeing you all later *goes off in one direction*  
  
Scrarth: I'll be headed to the museum then. *goes off in another direction*  
  
Barph: *standing there all alone* And I'll...go and...do...stuff...at the...place...*walks off in a random direction*  
  
*at the museum*  
  
Scrarth: *staring at a Picaso* Oh I understand. The janitor hasn't cleaned this one yet.  
  
*at the opra*  
  
Hamtor: *staring at a fat woman singing* Oh I understand. She's trying to scare everyone away so the snack bar won't have a line at the end of the show.  
  
*at a music store*  
  
Barph: *standing on a guitar hanging to the wall waving drum sticks around wildly* ALL YOUR BASE ARE BELONG TO US!!  
  
Store Owner: Please sir! If you wanted a bass guitar you should of just said so in the first place!  
  
*in the park*  
  
..........*chirping crickets*  
  
Butterflee: *looking at the sky* Oooooo what pretty stars! ^.^  
  
Blive: Where the hell are the others?  
  
Clarice: If I was them I wouldn't come back either.  
  
Blive: What's that saposed to mean?  
  
Clarice: That they're probably all freaked out by you.  
  
Blive: G-g-g-g-g!! I SAVED YOU ALL AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME!?  
  
Clarice: Whatever.  
  
Butterflee: Ooooooo a shooting star! ^.^  
  
Clarice: *looks up at the star* Wait a second...  
  
*firetrucks flies past the park and down the street the other three Betabots went down*  
  
Blive: Anyone who wants to follow the truck and see what the hell they've done, say I.  
  
Butterflee: I! ^.^  
  
Blive: Anyone who wants to stay here, and most likely stay safe from what they've done, say I. I!  
  
Clarice: I!  
  
Butterflee: I! ^.^  
  
Clarice: You already voted.  
  
Butterflee: No, I only voted twice. ^.^  
  
Blive & Clarice: -.-;;  
  
Butterflee: What? ^.^  
  
Blive: I guess we're staying here then.  
  
*up in the sky, at what appears to be the shooting star*  
  
Scrorth: *on fire, flying through the sky at high speeds* There is a lesson to learn here: When a display made out of fireworks says "Do not touch", they mean it. Uh oh, appears I'm headed back to the ground. *hugs himself into a small ball and smashes into the park with a huge explosion, almost knocking everyone near the park over*  
  
Butterflee: Oooo what a pretty firework display! ^.^  
  
Blive: Methinks we should check it out.  
  
Clarice: *small outline where she used to be standing, then shows her running towards the crator already*  
  
Blive: G-g-g-g-g!! Wait for us!! o.O;; *grabs Butterflee's hand and runs towards the crator too.*  
  
Scrorth: Ow....my aching everything...  
  
Clarice: *bends over untill she's face to face with Scrarth* What are you talking about? Betabots can't feel pain! ^_^ *pokes Scrarth's arm*  
  
Scrarth: *arm falls off* O.O AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Blive: Ouch, that's-a-spicy meatball!  
  
Scrarth, Clarice & Butterflee: o.O;;  
  
Butterflee: Even I have better punchlines than THAT. ^.^  
  
Scrarth: I'd hate to interupt but MY FREAKING ARM CAME OFF!!  
  
Hamtor: *walks up with several of those small binoculars you get at opras* I told you we should of gone to the opra. I even got souvenirs for all of you.  
  
Butterflee: *takes one and looks in the wrong end* Ooooooo you're all so tiny! ^.^  
  
Scrarth: Back to my arm, please?  
  
Clarice: Don't worry, I'm a nurse Betabot.  
  
Blive: Wow Clarice, for someone who's saposed to help others you sure suck at it. *points to Scrarth's arm*  
  
Clarice: *p.o.ed anime face and giant head, frailign arms, etc etc* HOW ABOUT I MAKE YOU MY NEXT PATIENT BY DISASSEMBLING YOU PIECE BY PIECE AND REBUILDING YOU INTO A FIRE HIDRENT!?!??!!?  
  
Blive: O.O;;;;;  
  
Scrarth: My arm doesn't seem to be as much a problem anymore... o.o;;;  
  
Clarice: *turns to Scrarth, still p.o.ed* YOU BETTER STAY EXACTLY WHERE YOU ARE AND LET ME FIX YOU OR ELSE I'LL BREAK YOUR OTHER ARM AND YOUR LEGS!!!!!!!  
  
Scrarth: Okay!! o.O;;  
  
Butterflee: *looking around through the binoculars the wrong way* Ooooooo I can see a little sweet birdy up in a tree! ^.^ *waves to the bird franticly, it sees her, freaks out, and flies away scared.....right into a window*  
  
Hamtor: If I'm correct there were six of us...where's Barph?  
  
*far away on a street corner, Barph is jamming on a bass guitar that's plugged into his voice box as an amp, with tons of people huddled around him throwing money into a guitar case*  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
There the second chapter is finally over. Already I'm getting sick of making this @#$%ing fi-Oh, hey everyone. I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of Betabots! I love making this fic even more than you enjoy reading it! Really, I do c_c;; Anyway, make sure you review it if you haven't already, stay tuned for the next chapter coming soon, and make sure you don't touch displays in museums made out of fireworks! See ya! 


	3. Betabots.N3

God forbid, I made another chapter! I have no idea what's gonna happen since I'm just going to make up everything as I go along...then again, who doesn't? c.c  
  
*We start off with Clarice "fixing" Scrarth. Fun fun*  
  
Scrarth: Ow...ow...ow...ow...OW, hey, now you're just doing it on purpose!  
  
Clarice: Cry baby.  
  
Hamtor: This is just sad...  
  
Blive: What's sad?  
  
Hamtor: Our situation...  
  
Blive: ...And?  
  
Hamtor: ...It's depressing how pitaful we are...  
  
Blive: ...And?  
  
Hamtor: ...Get away from me...  
  
Butterflee: How much Chuck could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck Chuck?  
  
Hamtor: Don't you mean how much wood it could chuck?  
  
Butterflee: How much wood what could chuck?  
  
Hamtor: A woodchuck...  
  
Butterflee: What about it?  
  
Hamtor: Nevermind...  
  
Butterflee: Jinkies.  
  
Scrarth: GET AWAY FROM ME *running in the backround chibi style*  
  
Clarice: CRY BABY!! *chasing, also chibi styled*  
  
Hamtor: *sigh* This is just sad...  
  
Blive: What's sad?  
  
Hamtor: .............  
  
*elsewhere, Barph is seen being beaten in an ally by a stray cat, while another cat runs off with the guitar case and all his money. After a few good kicks, the other cat fallows, snickering, leaving Barph in pieces*  
  
Barph: Sonuva...  
  
*back at the park*  
  
Blive: Alright, we have to do more than just sit around...any suggestions?  
  
Scrarth: *rubbing bandages* Abandon you in a ditch.  
  
Hamtor: Fine with me...  
  
Clarice: Yeah...we wouldn't be like this if it wasn't for him.  
  
Butterflee: "Yvan eht nioj..."  
  
Blive: G-g-g-g-g! You can't abandon me! I am your savior! I am your god! I am your-*collapses*  
  
...  
  
Group: YEAAAY!!  
  
Scrarth: Wait...why did he just...fall like that...  
  
Clarice: Silly...Betabots need energy to live. They need to recharge every 24 hours.  
  
Hamtor: And since we were activated five minutes after him...  
  
Butterflee: We in deeeeeeeeeeep do-do. ^.^  
  
Scrarth: .....SHIIIT  
  
Clarice: Wait, how did you know we were activated five minutes after Blive was?  
  
Hamtor: Plothole. Get over it.  
  
Scrarth: I think we should find a power source, FAST.  
  
Clarice: There's a power plant two hours away...  
  
Hamtor: And we shut off in about four minutes now...  
  
Scrarth: .....SHIIIT  
  
Clarice: Wait! Butterflee has wings!! She could probably fly there in time and come back with batteries from the power plant!  
  
Butterflee: You can count on me! ^.-  
  
Hamtor: ...We are so screwed.  
  
Butterflee: *flies up* Don't worry! I'll be back faster than you can say fiddle sticks! ^.^  
  
Scrarth: Fiddle sticks.  
  
Butterflee: You have to wait untill I'm gone, silly! ^.^ *flies away*  
  
Scrarth: ...Fiddle sticks.  
  
*back in the ally, the young boy, who bought Blive from before appears, searching for food. Since the incident, his parents had to sell their house to pay for his bail, and he was booted from the family to live on the streets while they moved to Ohio, the state of...you know. Anyway, he comes across Barph's remains...*  
  
Boy: Wow! A Betabot! Now I can finally have my own and become a Betabot Master! And get back at that other blue Betabot who got me into jail and ruined my life! MUA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA *five minutes later* HA HA HA HA HA!!  
  
*the boy picks up Barph's remains and walks off...but not before looking in random garbage cans for food*  
  
*wherever the hell Butterflee currently is...*  
  
Butterflee: "Good morning, good morning...it's great to stay up late! Good morning, good morning, to yooou..." (Oh yeah, it's the song from the Viaggra commercial...)  
  
*Butterflee then flies into the side of the power plant, doesn't even notice, and spends two of her three remaining minutes repeatidly flying into it, untill falling and flying through a window*  
  
Butterflee: Ooo what a pretty room. ^.^  
  
*she lands, with 10 seconds left, infront of exactly what she needs, batteries...plus radio active cylinders...*  
  
Butterflee: Uh oh...which one should I pick? They both look the same...*five seconds left* I'll pick...*three seconds*...Oooo, a snack machine! *she flies over to the machine and collapses*  
  
*back at the park*  
  
Clarice: ...She should be back aaany minute now-*collapses*  
  
Scrarth: Sonuva...*collapses*  
  
Hamtor: .......Reh. *collapses*  
  
*somewhere else...*  
  
Barph: *opens his eyes, and stands up* ... *blinks* WHERE THE HELL ARE THOSE PUSSAYS CALLED CATS!? I'LL TEAR 'EM A NEW PIE HOLE OR TWO!!  
  
Boy: IIEEEEEE!! *wets himself and puts his hands over the wet spot*  
  
Barph: ...Okay, that was disturbing...  
  
Boy: Listen you, you're my Betabot, and you have to listen to me!  
  
Barph: Kiss. My. Ass.  
  
Boy: No, seriously! You have to do as I say, I am your trainer!  
  
Barph: Kiss. My. Ass.  
  
Boy: You're not listening to me!!  
  
Barph: No, YOU'RE not listening to ME. I told you to kiss my ass like twice so far and I don't see any lips touching bumper, now do I?  
  
Boy: You HAVE to listen to me...because, I have THIS! *holds up a controller*  
  
Barph: OoooOOOOoooo, a remote control. Scary.  
  
Boy: It's a Betabot Master Control! I can control your every movements with this baby!!  
  
Barph: My ass.  
  
Boy: You leave me no choice! HAAA!! *over dramatic touch of a button on the controller*  
  
*Back at the park, Blive sparks and catches fire after the boy touches the button*  
  
Barph: Ooooooo, I'm under your control now, huh?  
  
Boy: I don't understand! This should control you!! *smashes more buttons*  
  
*Back at the park, Blive is frailing, swinging, and then explodes*  
  
*back at wherever the boy and Barph are, an explosion is heard*  
  
Boy: I didn't do it.  
  
Barph: I am SO not liking this story one bit so far...  
  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
And so, Barph has become the Ikki wannabe boy proclaims he's the owner of Barph, Blive has exploded into pieces, and everyone else remains laying energy drained through out the park and power plant. I am so gonna hate me later when I make chapter four and remember all my characters are unusable except Barph. What fun. Anyway, R&R and stuff. Yeay. PS-I really hope none of you are reading the pro and after log in Mr.Referee's voice...*shudder* 


	4. Betabots.N4

AHH!! What the hell...!? When did I kill all the cast!? *looks* Oh, back in March o_o; I really need to think ahead on these things. Aw well, now Barph the Betabot who's obsessed with his own ass and his new "trainer", Okki (Oh yeah, real original. Spent hours thinking up his name ^-^) will now have a small adventure and...stuff. And for those of you who think Blive is dead...well....he is, tough steak to you.  
  
-,~;{@  
  
  
Barph: Well, we might as well see what the explosion was.  
  
Okki: (Kid who wet himself in chapter 1 and blew up Blive in chapter 3 to recap) Um...I don't think that's such a good idea.  
  
Barph: And why not?  
  
*Okki points to all the helicopters, fire trucks, polce cruisers, national guard dudes on foot, and random people who have nothing better to do run towards the park.*  
  
Barph: Dear GOD!...That woman has such a huge ass!  
  
Okki: Don't talk like that. I am very influentual.  
  
Barph: *rubs his chin* Reeeaaally...  
  
Okki: Yes.  
  
Barph: Reeaally...  
  
Okki: Yes!  
  
Barph: Really...  
  
Okki: Yes for diddly-darn-dokely-sakes!  
  
Barph: ...Okay kid, if you're going to hang around with me, there is NO way in hell you're talking like that.  
  
Okki: Like what?  
  
Barph: That...Donkey piddly crap!  
  
Okki: Okily dokely?  
  
Barph: Yeah, that's the stuff.  
  
Okki: But I was raised this way. It was drilled into my mind through videos apon videos in whcih I was tied to a chair and forced to watch my entire life!  
  
Barph: Okay, this fic is going from the crap no one reads level to the level where we can get the entire story banned from FF.N forever.  
  
...  
  
Barph: Please continue, my little morvid friend!  
  
Okki: I am the Betabot Trainer! I should be in comand!  
  
Barph: Good for you. You work on that while I biatch you around.  
  
Okki: Whaaa! I don't want you as my Betabot!  
  
Barph: Who ever said YOU were the one who owned ME?  
  
Okki: ...  
  
Barph: Something tells me that we're just rambling on, talking about completely pointless crap untill the author can think of something to do.  
  
(Okay, what if I am, it's been four months and I killed the cast!)  
  
*Just then, BOOM, big explosion on the building that Barph and Okki are standing beside, knocking them back*  
  
Barph: Augh!! I landed on my ass!  
  
Okki: Good thing we weren't hurt. What happened!? I bet it was the Metal Homo Gang!  
  
*scene to the Metal Homo Gang hide out*  
  
Biva: ...We are soooooooo quer.  
  
Avib: Yes we are. Wanna watch the school kids across the street again?  
  
Biva: Do I ever!  
  
*back to Barph and Okki*  
  
Barph: ...I hate you all.  
  
Okki: We must stop the Metal Homo Gang before they destroy anything else!  
  
Barph: How do you even know it was this Homo Gang...bang....group...anyway?  
  
Okki: Well then what else could it be? You think the owner of the building just acidently set off a...a...highly explosive gas and blew up the side of the wall!?  
  
*Inside!!*  
  
Guy who owns the building: Daaaaamn...I gotta watch me diet...beans and smokin' cigars do not mix, no siree!  
  
*Outside! Wooosh!!*  
  
Barph: ...I guess you're right, no one's THAT stupid.  
  
Okki: Exactly.  
  
*Just then! A giant piece of debri fromt he building falls and crushes Okki! Yeay!*  
  
...  
  
Barph: o_o.....STOP THE MADNESS  
  
Butterflee: *flies up wearing a packsack* Hewwo ^.^  
  
Barph: Hey, someone I finally recognize. Where's everyone else?  
  
Butterflee: Everyone else who? ^.^  
  
Barph: The other Betabots...  
  
Butterflee: What are Betabots? ^.^  
  
Barph: I hate you all.  
  
Butterflee: Oh yes, someone reactivated me after refilling my power and gave me enough batteries for everyone, plus they're rechargable! ^.^  
  
Barph: Yeah...about them...Well....they're dead now. We're the only one lefts. It's up to us to repopulate the world with Betabots and take over the human race!  
  
Butterflee: Silly rabbit, sex is for kids! ^.^  
  
Barph: ...Am I the only sane one...?  
  
*a guy runs by wearing nothing but his birthday suit yelling "Redrum redrum!"*  
  
Barph: Thank you for your answer.  
  
*back in the park, all those firemen and police and crap pass the Betabots as they run into the forest to arrest the Metal Homo Gang for watching school children and stuff.*  
  
  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Okay, that's it for now. It's 3:16 am, I'm tired, and I don't care if it's short. An update's an update. Plus atleast now you people know that Butterflee is okay and WILL put the batteries into the other Betabots that are still in one piece...as for Blive...yeah, I guess I'll fix him somehow. Oh well, atleast Okki died. People who wet themselves in public should die anyway. They are devil childs! And such...see what happens to me when I get no sleep and stay up untill late in the morning...vision blurring...What's that? 8:76 AM? Whoa, time flies when you're tired as hell and you can't see three feet ifnront of you, good night people...or good morning.....or good whatever......yeah, that's it, gooawgggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg*crash on keyboard* 


End file.
